Blue flames
by Moonsong of Moorclan
Summary: With sunstar slaughtered and bluefur keeping her kits in thunderclan thistleclaw has started a cruel legacy in thunderclan. I know summary sucks but please read
1. Chapter 1

Alliances

Thunderclan

Leader: Sunstar: Bright golden tom yellow eyes

Deputy: Thistleclaw: Spiky furred grey tom darker grey spots pale green eyes

Medicine Cat: Featherwhisker: Silver tom amber eyes lots of whiskers (_spottedpaw_)

Warriors:

Stonepelt: Grey tom green eyes

Stormtail: Blue grey tom blue eyes

Adderfang: Mottled brown tom yellow eyes

Tawnyspots: Light grey tabby tom amber eyes

Sparrowpelt: Big dark brown tabby tom yellow eyes

Smallear: Grey tom with small ears yellow eyes

Thrushpelt: Sandy grey tom white splashed chest green eyes

Robinwing: Small energetic shecat ginger patch on chest amber eyes

Fuzzypelt: Black tom with fur that stands on end yellow eyes

Windflight: Grey tabby tom pale green eyes

Speckletail: Pale tabby shecat amber eyes

Apprentices:

Dapplepelt: Tortoiseshell shecat dappled pelt blue eyes

White-eye: Pale grey shecat blind in one eye blue eyes

Spottedpaw: Calico shecat amber eyes

Queens: Bluefur (Mosskit: Black and white shekit green eyes Stonekit: Blue grey tom brown eyes Mistykit: Blue grey shekit blue eyes)

Elders: None

**I will add the other alliances later so dont worry!**

_Chapter 1/Prologe_

Sunstar keenly watched his clan before sighing the breeze ruffling his fur "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" he called his eyes reflecting the sorrow they all felt of their leader, becoming a cowardly kittypet, seeing the clan gathered sunstar began "It is time I choose a new deputy, Our new deputy shall be thistleclaw, instead of having a little speech he lunged his face twisted in unknown rage and joy "Say goodbye sun_fall_" sneering he pinned sunstar down and slit his throat over and over...

**Sudden leadership I know but its better then nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2 The aftermath

Chapter 2, The aftermath

Thunderclans POV (Any old thunderclans cats POV)

The clan leaned back in shock, their fur bristling with horror, Bluefur recoiled in horror as the golden corpse fell down infront of the nursery, blood spattered the blue grey shecat and her kits, the shecat whimpered in horror recoiling into the shadows of the bramble thicket. Featherwhisker angrily shouted "YOU MONSTER YOU FOXHEAR-!" he was cut off as thistleclaw jumped down and slashed his muzzle he growled letting out a sneer "Whoever is disloyal to _me _will_ die_!" he shot the cats in the clearing a flinty glare before hissing at featherwhisker "Take me to the moonstone _now _you fleabag!" nodding softly featherwhisker led the spiky furred tom to mothermouth.

Mosskits POV

Mosskit looked at her siblings "Mama whats going on?" she asked staring up at her mother, bluefur drew the in with her tail and whispered "You will know when your older, but please never leave this nest unless im with you its not safe anymore" the three kits exchanged glanches and looked into their others eyes, the blue orbs where laced with terror and fear, in sync the kits nodded before nestling up pressing their faces into bluefurs soft belly fur.

Thistleclaws POV

Thistleclaw flicked his tail irritably "How much longer before this lump of rock is visible!" squinting, he saw featherwhisker shoot him a glare "Be quiet or starclan wont come!" he snapped, suddenly a beam of milky moonlight poured down into the cave alighting the moonstone to a bright teal colour, Obnoxiously rolling his eyes thistleclaw slapped his nose to the stone and slamming his eyes shut while featherwhisker delicately pressed his nose to the stone before drowsily closing his eyes. Thistleclaw awoke to darkness, letting out a huff he growled to featherwhisker "Where is starcla-" he stopped as the starry silhouettes of cats, One cat stepped foward her eyes sullen her pelt cream as well cream, Staring into thistleclaws eyes she pressed her nose to his "With this life I give you love, use it to lead your clan well with the love as a queen does for her kits, even if you are a tom!" she added humourously, Thistleclaw winced as a sort of fire raged through him, suddenly another cat stepped foward, this time a huge ginger tom, he pressed his nose to thistleclaws and murmured "With this life I give you justice, Use it to prove right from wrong, good from right" -7 lives later...-

**well thats it sorry!**


End file.
